They say that It should feel like Fire
by Hikaro22
Summary: After a horrible accident, nothing is left the same in the Hummel-Hudson home.  How they could ever continue their lives is impossible to think, but they must do it together.


**First off, I have to apologize to everyone who read the Call his name series. It was terrible and after a week, I couldn't even pull a good chapter, so it is done. This series, I actually have plans for continuing, and I hope this goes very well. As always, rate and review!**

Kurt was in Spanish class, taking notes on how in fact, pen was not _pene_ in Spanish, and that in fact was an anatomical word, when the intercom buzzed.

"Mr. Schue," The voice of the schools secretary spoke. She had a very nasally voice that was very annoying.

"Yes?" Mr. Schue asked, placing the dry erase marker that he was using onto the board.

"If you could send Kurt Hummel and Finn Hudson to the office, that would be appreciated. Tell them to take their things." She said curtly before a small beep indicated that she was finished.

"Well, you heard the lady." Mr. Schue said, motioning for the two boys. "Don't forget to study for the test tomorrow."

Kurt started packing his books away in his designer bag, looking back at Finn. Both of them shared a brief glance of confusion. Neither of them were expecting to check out.

The moment that they were out of the classroom, Finn opened his mouth. "What do you think it is?" His voice had a level of worry in it. Kurt thought back to all the times that Finn had been called to the office, usually as a character witness for Puck. That would make sense, but Kurt had never been called to the office in his entire life.

"Not sure," Kurt said calmly. He never got in trouble, and didn't expect this to be any.

After the brief walk down the hall, the two boys turned into the office. The secretary was talking on the phone, and it was very obvious that It had nothing to do with her job. She looked up and noticed the two boys, before excusing herself on the phone.

She hung the phone up and stared at the two boys. "I just received a call from your mother and she said that there was an accident at your dad's job. She wants the two of you to come down there immediately."

Kurt was originally going to correct her with _step-mother,_ but when he heard there was an accident at his dad's shop, he was out the door. Finn ran to catch up and eventually passing him, beating the smaller boy to the car.

Finn cranked the car up and took off. Kurt was starting to panic in the car and before he could start having a full meltdown, Finn reached over and grabbed his hand.

"Come on man. Everything is going to be cool, it is probably nothing," Finn tried to soothe, speaking lies even he didn't believe. His mother was an advocate for going to school, and the only time he got out was when he had the fever or was throwing up.

Kurt squeezed back gently, feeling calmer already, but worry still the biggest feeling.

They arrived only a few minutes later, silence being the soundtrack to the ride. Before they were even fully stopped, Kurt was out of the car running. When Finn finally got out, he knew what the accident was: The whole building was in flames.

Firemen were already there, keeping the fire contained, but it was obvious that the building was destroyed. Carole was standing by one of the fire trucks when Kurt came up to her.

"Where's dad?" He asked franticly, his voice quivering. He was looking into Carole's eyes, but what he saw was confusing. He didn't want to believe it.

"Honey, he went back in to save one of the co-workers," Carole chocked. Tears ran down her eyes. Finn came up and wrapped his arms around his mother, trying to comfort her.

Kurt turned and stared at the building. The flames were unrelenting, a wild beast that even the hoses couldn't control. He prayed silently to a higher power he didn't believe in. _Come on dad._

"The building's coming down," One of the older firemen yelled, ordering his crew to get away. Kurt couldn't believe what was happening. The men who swore their lives to help save others were going to let his father die.

When the automotive shop started to crumble upon itself, Kurt started running. If they weren't going to help his dad, he would. He was halfway there before a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, jerking him away from the flames. Finn had somehow caught up with Kurt and was holding him off the ground, keeping the irrational teen from doing something crazy.

"Put me down, Finn. Fucking drop me right now," Kurt cried, tears burning his eyes. The firemen were able to get the flames to die down, and after the whole building was on the ground, the flames were extinguished.

The rubble that lay before the Hudsons and Kurt was something out of nightmares. There was nothing but burnt wood and odd pieces of equipment. There was no one though.

The brave men began to scout the scorched wreckage, and after a few minutes, they returned to Carole with a wrist watch. She immediately recognized the watch as Burt's and began to cry. Finn's eyes began to blur with tears hearing his mother's wail, but the only sound worse than that was Kurt's.

Finn had let his feet touch the ground after he calmed down, but now the boy was shaking. He was screaming and crying and shaking. Kurt lost connection with the world, people walking by only a blur.

He didn't realize that the firemen had left. He didn't realize that the wind was picking up and he was freezing. He didn't even notice that Finn had led him back to the car and they were now on their way back to their home. _No,_ their house. It would never be a home again.

**Hey guys, I really hope you liked this. I am ready to do a lot more with this story idea, and it actually lets me branch out to cover a few things I have really wanted to work with. Hope you guys like it.**


End file.
